


Hayrides and Apple Cider

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Autumn, Cider, Comfort, Fall Fair, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Pumpkins, Sweet, hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “Remind me why we’re here again?” Jack asked as he and Mark walked through the fall fair.“Because it’s fun!” Mark chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes and Mark led the younger male around the fall fair. “What would you like to do first?” Mark asked.“Um… Oh, can we go on a hayride?” Jack asked, pointing to the hayride.





	Hayrides and Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Mark and Sean are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the Septiplier community.

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Jack asked as he and Mark walked through the fall fair.

“Because it’s fun!” Mark chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes and Mark led the younger male around the fall fair. “What would you like to do first?” Mark asked.

“Um… Oh, can we go on a hayride?” Jack asked, pointing to the hayride.

Mark smiled, “Sure.” The two walked over to the man doing the hayrides. Mark smiled, handing him six dollars as Jack climbed on the wagon. Mark soon joined him, the two settling down into the hay. A few other people joined them before the hayride began.

Jack smiled, enjoying the view. The colorful leaves were slowly falling off the leaves and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Jack smiled, watching the cows and horses grave the fields and the sheep make their way about the plains. Jack sighed, absentmindedly laying his head upon Mark’s shoulder.

Mark looked down at his green haired boyfriend, smiling. He slowly began petting the younger’s hair. Jack smiled as the two peacefully looked at their surroundings.

When the hayride ended, Mark paid additional money for the two to ride once again. When the ride started once more, Mark embraced Jack as the two looked around at the peaceful scenery, smiling. When the ride was over, the two exited and continued to wander around.

“Would you like to get some pumpkins?” Mark asked as the two walked towards the pumpkin fields.

“That sounds great!” Jack beamed, “Halloween is just around the corner after all.”

Mark smiled as the two entered the pumpkin patch. After looking around Jack exclaimed, “MARK!!! MARK, I FOUND IT!!!”

“What did you find…” Mark began to ask before he gasped, mouth agape in awe. Before him stood the largest pumpkin he’d ever seen. It was roughly six feet tall, being taller than both him and Jack. “Jack, are you sure you want that one?” Mark asked, looking at the behemoth of a pumpkin.

“Yes! It’s amazing!” Jack beamed. Mark laughed before calling over one of the patch workers and asking him the best way to get the pumpkin home undamaged.

“We can deliver it to your home for you.” the employee said. Mark smiled, paying for the pumpkin and giving them the delivery address.

“Hey, Mark! Look at these!” Jack called from across the patch.

Mark turned around to see his precious boyfriend holding two small, cute, baby pumpkins. “Aww, those are so cute. Just as cute as you.” Mark smiled. Jack blushed, trying to hide his face behind the two pumpkins.

“You think I’m cute…” Jack stuttered.

Mark laughed, “I’ve always thought you were cute. I still think you’re cute.”

Jack blushed again, mumbling, “Thank you…” Mark smiled as he took one of the baby pumpkins and walked Jack over to the check out. Paying for both the pumpkins, Mark took Jack towards the car. Once there, they placed their pumpkins in before returning to the fair.

“What would you like to do as well?” Mark asked.

“Um.. I’m a little cold…” Jack began before he felt a jacket draped over his shoulder. Mark smiled, placing his jacket over Jack.

“How about we get some hot apple cider? That’ll warm us up for sure.” Mark smiled.

Jack giggled, “Your smile warms me up just fine.” Mark laughed as the two walked towards a cider stand. Mark chuckled, ordering two hot ciders. Once receiving them, he gave one to Jack, kissing him on the cheek as he handed the cup off.

“Would you be willing to go on the ferris wheel with me?” Mark asked.

Jack bit his lip, fear of heights taking over. “Um… Mark… You know how much a HATE heights, right?” Jack stuttered.

Mark gently placed his arms around Jack, looking him in the eyes and giving a soft smile. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I promise though, if you do go on it, I’ll be right by your side.” Mark smiled comfortingly.

“Okay… I trust you Mark… I’ll go with you.” Jack stuttered, walking towards the ferris wheel with Marl, cider still in hand.

When the two made it to the front of the ferris wheel, Jack secured himself inside the seat, Mark draping his arms across his boyfriend for comfort. As the wheel went up, Jack snuggled closer and closer to Mark; Mark opening his body for Jack.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked. Jack nodded, taking a sip of his cider, continuing to bury his face in Mark’s chest. “Jack, I love you…” Mark whispered, burying his face in Jack’s hair.

Jack looked up, locking eyes with Mark. “I love you too Mark.” he whispered back.

Mark smiled, connecting his lips with Jack’s own. When the two parted, Jack uncurled from Mark and lay his head on Mark’s shoulder, snuggling close as the two enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
